Sobre cómo nos enamoramos
by Varda-Elentari
Summary: Shaka e Ikki  y demás dorados  se encuentran algo apretados en la mansión de Saori. Romance/yaoi. Shaka x Ikki forever!  y otras parejas! / Capítulo 2! Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Sobre cómo nos enamoramos

Capítulo 1

Saori se encontraba en su despacho en el edificio de la Fundación Kido, acompañada de sus asistentes y consultores personales, ni más ni menos que Saga y Kanon. Siempre que los veía llegar sonreía, ya que su presencia allí era algo que siempre iba a agradecer. Después de tanto derramamiento de sangre sus plegarias fueron oídas por Zeus, quien les permitió a todos regresar a la vida, arrepentido por ver tanta sangre derramada por culpa de los caprichos de los dioses.

De momento ellos eran los únicos dorados que vivían en Japón. El resto de los caballeros de bronce si bien compartían con ella en la mansión, estaban estudiando o trabajando. De hecho Ikki le resultó muy útil y dado que no le agradaba vivir con tanta gente a su alrededor era el encargado de representar a Saori en varios negocios y tareas de la fundación en distintas partes del país y del mundo.

- Athena, los trabajos en la mansión están a medio concluir – comentó Kanon mientras observaba unas anotaciones en su notebook-, y la mitad de las habitaciones están sin poder ser ocupadas. ¿Aun así entraremos todos?  
>- Claro Kanon, de última compartirán habitaciones hasta que terminen las otras. Hummm, olvidé llamar al decorador, no he tenido tiempo y quiero ocuparme de ello personalmente.<br>- También necesitas un nuevo jardinero, pero ya tengo uno con buenas referencias.  
>- ¿Tienes su curriculum?<br>- No hace falta, se especializa en rosas, es un pesado, tiene un blog de jardinería muy seguido además de lecciones del tema en video cada dos semanas… Ah! Y es el habitante de la doceava casa del Santuario. Y lo hará gratis seguro, tu jardín es un desafío.  
>- ¿Afrodita? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Bueno, pero no olvides al decorador Kanon, no quisiera que termines haciendo tu el trabajo.<br>- Bien dicho Saori, no confío en mi hermano para esas cosas – dijo riendo Saga.

Kanon estaba por quejarse cuando la puerta se abre y entra Seiya.

- ¡Hola a todos! - con su típica sonrisa - ¿Almorzamos Saori?  
>- Tú no tocas la puerta antes de entrar por lo que veo – comentó el mayor de los gemelos.<br>- Claro Seiya, nos vemos después amigos.

Todos se levantaron, si bien ya estaban acostumbrados a que a esa hora Seiya entrase sin preguntar sonrieron, no sin antes ambos gemelos despeinaran al muchacho como gesto de broma y cariño.

Shion había recibido vía cosmos el aviso de Saori. Después de todo era más rápido que por teléfono. Todos los dorados estaban invitados a pasar un tiempo en Japón de vacaciones. El Patriarca estaba feliz por ello pero a la vez algo preocupado. Desde que terminaron las guerras controlar a los santos era un lio y ahora si se iban de vacaciones iba a ser peor.

- Hey, ¿Por qué esa cara? – le preguntó Dhoko.  
>- Athena nos invita a todos de vacaciones a Japón, nos quedaremos en su mansión – llevándose una mano a su frente.<br>- Esas son buenas noticias, tendremos vacaciones – guiñándole un ojo con el último comentario.  
>- No, ellos tendrán vacaciones. Nosotros tendremos que estar detrás de ellos evitando líos. Si sabia me quedaba bien muertito. Estoy harto de hacer de "mama oveja".<p>

Shion no tardó en avisarles a todos que debían hacer las maletas. Aerolíneas Shion partiría esa misma tarde. El patriarca tuvo que cortar la conexión ya que sintió un grito a coro de "¡Vacaciones!" de parte de todos, y no deseaba ningún dolor de cabeza.

Esa misma tarde estaban todos reunidos en el salón del Patriarca. Shion como líder del grupo contó a todos y vio que estaban listos. En segundos partieron a la mansión. Tras un flash blanco todos se encontraron en la entrada de la casa de Athena, una gran mansión de estilo clásico. No llegaron a golpear cuando los caballeros de bronce acompañados de Saori abrieron gritando al unísono "¡Bienvenidos!".

Todos estaban más que contentos, y no les importó que tuviesen que compartir cuartos. Luego de merendar algo comenzaron a acomodarse. Excepto Shura, Aioros y Milo que conectaron una Playstation 3 en el televisor y se turnaban para jugar pues sólo tenían dos mandos de control. En eso se acerca a observarlos Shaka y se les une a jugar aunque no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban los controles. Tanto Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu estaban contentos de tener a sus amigos allí, era un excelente momento para recuperar el tiempo perdido. El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó la hora de la cena. Todos se sorprendieron ya que Saori misma la había preparado con sus propias manos. Para ese momento Shaka era el único que quedaba frente al televisor jugando, y al oír el aviso de la cena recordó que aún sus cosas estaban en la entrada.

- ¡Shun! – lo llamó al ver que estaba yendo hacia el comedor -. Disculpa, me entretuve y no ubiqué mis cosas ¿Qué cuarto me toca?  
>- Ah, sí. Dado que la mansión se encuentra en reparaciones vamos a estar compartiendo los cuartos, ven, veamos cual te quedó. Creo que ya se asignaron casi todas.<p>

Subieron y tras revisar Shun se dio cuenta que sólo quedaba libre la de Ikki.

- Pues esta del final es la que queda parece. Es la de mi hermano, igual está de viaje así que supongo no habrá problemas.

Shaka se preocupó un poco dado que a diferencia del resto de los cuartos que tenían camas dobles, triples o literas, ésta tenía una cama de dos plazas.

- Espero que estés cómodo. No tardes, la cena está lista.

El rubio dejó sus cosas y observó el cuarto. Elegante y minimalista la decoración, apenas unos muebles y no mucho más. Unas cortinas hasta el suelo cubrían el ventanal que daba a un balcón. Apagó la luz y se retiró.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas y tras una pequeña celebración todos se fueron a dormir, más obligados por Shion que por gusto propio. Era día de semana y sus anfitriones tenían deberes que realizar. A regañadientes obedecieron y fueron a sus habitaciones designadas. En algunas estarían algo apretados, aun así se arreglaron. Shun aprovechó y dejó a Hyoga en su cuarto, y el cisne le dejo el suyo a Milo y a Camus. En el cuarto de los gemelos se les añadió Shura y Aioros, en otro estarían Shiryu, Dhoko y Shion; Afrodita y Deathmask tuvieron suerte y se quedaron en el cuarto de Hyoga, Seiya compartiría con Aioria, Aldebarán y Mu. Shaka se dirigió solitario a su cuarto, o más bien el de Ikki. Al dejar la ventana algo abierta podía oír los ruidos de los otros cuartos, risas y música, hasta que Shion les avisó a todos que la corten con el lio y se durmieran. Shaka dormía apaciblemente sin importarle los ruidos de sus compañeros de armas.

Eran cerca de las 3 am cuando la puerta de la mansión se abre. Ni más ni menos que Ikki regresa con sus maletas y se dirige hacia su cuarto. Estaba bastante cansado así que ni se percató del desorden que había y de algunas cosas tiradas. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sin prender la luz comenzó a quitarse su ropa y a dejarla sobre una silla, quedando sólo en bóxers. Cuando se acercó en la cama para meterse sintió que tocaba algo…

- Pero que…

El Fénix prendió la luz del velador y vio mechones largos de cabello rubio que tapaban en parte el blanco rostro de Shaka.

- ¡¿Pero Qué diablos haces en mi cuarto? – gritó y despertó al caballero de Virgo con unos almohadazos.  
>- ¡Ayyyy! – se despertó sobresaltado Shaka -. Detente Ikki, ayy – continuó hasta que le arrebató la almohada.<br>- ¡Te vas de aquí ahora mismo! ¡¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para meterte en mi cama?  
>- Está bien, como gustes. Eres un pésimo anfitrión ¿Sabías? Y tu hermano fue quien me dijo que podía quedarme aquí.<p>

Shaka tomó una manta y con la almohada se fue del cuarto, decidió bajar hasta el living y dormir en uno de los sofás. Ikki lo siguió regañándolo.

- ¡Cállate Fénix! O despertarás a todos. Dormiré en el living, y déjate de pasear en paños menores por la casa de Athena.

Ikki se quedó a mitad de las escaleras y vio como el rubio se acomodaba. Pegó un salto y quedó al lado del sofá.

- Ya no estoy en tu cuarto, déjame dormir – tapándose todo para que no lo molestaran.  
>- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – bajando la voz, no quería que Saori se despertara y lo regañara.<br>- Pues veo que no te enteraste. Estamos todos los caballeros dorados invitados a estar un tiempo aquí, y no me quedó más que ocupar tu cuarto – le contestó algo desganado.  
>- Ohh diablos… Hubieses empezado por eso…<br>- Me corriste antes de poder decir algo – lo miro furioso Shaka.  
>- Uyy está bien, perdóname – diciendo las disculpas sin mucha gracia -, pues quedarte en mi cuarto aunque no me gusta compartir la cama pero veo que no me queda otra. Y si Saori te ve durmiendo aquí me dará una tunda o algo.<p>

A Shaka no le gustó para nada la forma en que Ikki lo trató, pero tampoco quería problemas. Solo esperó no haber despertado a nadie con la pelea.

- Bueno… Espero que no ronques ni te muevas mucho – dijo Ikki mientras se metía a la cama y le daba la espalda a Shaka.  
>- Gracias Ikki, eres muy amable – muy sarcástico – Que descanses Fénix gruñón.<br>- ¿A quién le dices gruñón? – se dio la vuelta para seguir discutiendo.  
>- Shhhh. No grites o empezarán a quejarse, y te aviso que mis compañeros son mucho más pesados que yo.<br>- Mmmm, está bien. Buenas noches.

Ikki tardó unos minutos en lograr dormir, la presencia del rubio en su cama se le hacía algo extraña, pero a la vez tranquilizadora. Se durmió preguntándose el por qué de esa sensación. 


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente bien temprano, Shun se dirigió al cuarto de Shaka para dejarle unas toallas cuando ve una escena bastante graciosa, tanto su hermano como Shaka estaban desparramados por la cama como si dormidos se hubiesen peleado. Cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena – y no fuese Shun - habría entendido cualquier otra cosa.

Ejem… - golpea el menor de los hermanos la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos parecía despertar.

¡Ikki! Subió un poco la voz Shun, aunque sin gritar.

El mayor de los hermanos comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos. Pudo ver la puerta algo abierta y el rostro de su hermano sonriente. Quiso hacer el ademán de saludo pero se dio cuenta que tenia parte del cabello de Shaka enredado en su mano.

Hola Shun, ¿Tienes unas tijeras? – viendo el dorado cabello de su "acompañante" - ¿Por qué rayos Saori los invitó? La mitad de la casa esta inhabitable.

Pues no se – se encogió de hombros -, ya está el desayuno servido, aprovecha que Seiya no está despierto aun. ¿Llegaste anoche? No esperaba que regreses hasta la otra semana hermano.

Pues recibí un mail de Saori diciéndome que tenía vacaciones y regresé, pero si sabía de esto adelantaba trabajo.

El ruido de la charla hizo que Shaka se moviera y despertara, no sin un "ay" provocado por tironearse el cabello con Ikki, a quien miró de mala gana. Justo éste último estaba por desenredarse cuando unos pasos rápidos se aproximan a Shun…

¡Shun! ¿Tienes idea donde deja Saori las herramientas de jardinería? Tanto el jardín de adelante como el de atrás necesitan… - en ese instante Afrodita ve como Ikki parece tironear del pelo de Shaka, ambos bastante juntos y en la misma cama, no solo no pudo evitar reír sino que rápidamente les tomó una foto con su teléfono móvil - ¡Se van a morir cuando vean esto! – tras esas palabras salió corriendo.

¡Pero qué demonios…! – apenas alcanzó a decir Ikki

¡En el cobertizo atrás de la mansión! – le grito Shun.

Shaka no pudo más que reírse, pese a que le dolió un poco el último tironeo de Ikki, al parecer al Fénix poco le gustó esa foto. Pronto escucharían risas de todo el grupo. Shun no pudo evitar reírse.

Lo siento hermano, fue mi culpa…

No te preocupes Shun – algo molesto Ikki, partiendo hacia la ducha ya que su cuarto contaba con un pequeño baño – A estas alturas ya todos habrán visto la foto. Por cierto Shaka, en el pasillo esta la otra ducha… Aunque a estas horas dudo que este muy limpia que digamos.

Ni hablar que cuando Ikki llegó al salón comedor todos comenzaron a reírse, no solo se habían pasado entre sí la imagen sino que la habían puesto de protector de pantalla del monitor que también actuaba de televisor. Hasta la misma Saori se reía lo que quería decir que tanto él como Shaka tendrían que bancarse las bromas hasta que se les pasara al resto.

¿Es verdad Ikki? Oí que Shaka se mueve mucho en la cama y la deja hecha un desastre – pregunta como si se tratara de un tema serio Shura, el cual estaba siendo fulminado por los turquesas ojos del rubio.

Pues es verdad cabrita – comienza a reírse Ikki, lo que hace enfurecer aun más al santo de Virgo – Y no sé cómo logra enredarte con el cabello, parece un espantajo cuando se despierta.

Ahhh, es igual que Saori por las mañanas – añade Seiya para hablar pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Todos los allí reunidos trataron de controlar la risa como pudieron, si el báculo de Saori hubiese estado con ella de seguro se lo habría lanzado a Seiya.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, ya se habían olvidado de momento la foto de aquella mañana. Algunos de los caballeros decidieron salir de paseo, otros se quedaron holgazaneando en la mansión. Afrodita se puso a trabajar en los jardines, Saori se quedó con él al parecer le interesaba aprender del tema.

Ikki empacó unas cosas en una mochila y se fue de la mansión en su coche, dejando a Shaka en la casa de Athena. Sin embargo tuvo un descuido, dejó su notebook prendida y con algunas páginas de internet abiertas, entre ellas su Facebook y algunas más. La mayoría de fotografía. Se puso a mirar tímidamente las cosas que estaban en su perfil y álbumes. Había muchas fotografías de sus compañeros de bronce, muchas de Shun, algunas de Saori, algunas otras muchachas. Además tenía un álbum dedicado solamente paisajes. Todas parecían fotografías tomadas por un profesional. "Vaya, ¿Así que Ikki es fotógrafo? Y veo que Shun es muy fotogénico", pensó el rubio mientras observaba cada fotografía. Le agradó conocer un poco más de las escenas diarias de Saori y sus amigos pues a decir verdad apenas se conocían, tan solo en el campo de batalla. El santo de Virgo perdió la noción del tiempo, se sobresaltó al oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Se trataba de Shun que llevaba algunos toallones y ropa al cuarto de su hermano.

Oh, perdón Shaka. No sabía que estabas aquí – dijo Shun al ver al dorado asustarse al ver la puerta abrirse.

No, está bien Shun, solo usaba la computadora de Ikki. Estas fotos las toma él, ¿Cierto? ¿Trabaja de esto?

Las fotografías son de él, es verdad pero no se dedica a eso, es tan solo un hobby que tiene desde hace un tiempo tras tomar un curso de fotografía. Mi hermano trabaja en las empresas de Saori, suele viajar mucho por eso y de paso lleva su equipo para tomar imágenes. Hay muchas allí aunque dudo que le guste que estés usando su computadora sin permiso – rió Shun.

No… le digas nada por favor, no quisiera que me saque a almohadazos otra vez.

No te hagas problema –le contestó, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el armario -. No diré nada. Lamento que mi hermano sea tan malhumorado, pero ya lo conoces, es su carácter.

El caballero de Andrómeda dejó a aquel rubio mirar esas imágenes. Había muchas y de diversas ciudades, de gente, algunas muchachas que parecían ser modelos, incluso se preguntó si no eran de alguna novia del Fénix. Estuvo horas allí sin darse cuenta.

A eso de las seis de la tarde la puerta vuelve a abrirse, pero esta vez era Ikki quien llegaba y vio su computadora apagada, la cual tocó y sintió que aun estaba caliente. El rubio descansaba sobre la cama. Ni hablar que caballero de Virgo sintió el cosmos de Ikki acercarse y se tiró a la cama. El anfitrión trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al dejar sus cosas, de hecho su equipo de fotografía.

Ni creas que te voy a creer que estas dormido, estuviste con mi computadora, ¿verdad Shaka?

El rubio no pudo mentir ante la inquisidora mirada del peliazul.

Ok, lo admito… Vi unas fotos que me llamaron la atención. Disculpa si invadí tu privacidad.

Ya invades mi cuarto y mi cama, como que mucha privacidad no tengo – contestó algo fastidiado.

No te preocupes, ni bien Athena nos habilite cuartos más cómodos me mudaré Ikki, no te preocupes por eso.

Ni modo, creo que podré soportarte por un tiempo, pero… - volvió a su mochila para sacar una cámara de fotos – no será gratis.

A continuación y sin preguntar –y menos aún viendo la cara del rubio -, el Fénix comenzó a tomarle fotos como si nada, y eso que su "compañero" intentaba arrebatarle la máquina, cosa difícil pues Ikki se le escapaba. Prácticamente se subieron y bajaron de la cama como diez veces en el juego de tratar de evitar que le tomaran fotos. Ya cuando al rubio o le quedó otra que cruzarse de brazos molesto sobre el suelo, y con cara de pocos amigos, el fotógrafo finalizó la sesión tratando de no reírse por las graciosas imágenes que veía al revisarlas desde la cámara.

¿Era necesario eso Ikki? – con los ojos entrecerrados, podrían haber salido rayos de esos ojos.

De hecho sí, y me has dado una idea. Es más creo que me has salvado la semana con esto – tomó el equipo y se fue del cuarto dejando a Shaka con los ojos abiertos sin haber entendido nada.

¡Ni se te ocurra publicar eso en internet!

¡Mañana entenderás Shaka! – le contestó desde el pasillo.

Saga y Kanon discutían -como siempre – en la cocina, no decidían quien tenía razón sobre como armar el mejor equipo para derrotar a un enemigo en un videojuego.

No lo entiendes, si te llevas a la maga y a la clériga, ahí recién podrás hacer algo, sino olvídalo. Apestan los otros personajes y tú no sabes armar buenos magos – afirmaba Kanon a su hermano.

No voy a llevarme tres lanzadores de conjuros solo para pasar esa parte, y tampoco voy a usar trucos…

En eso entra Saori que los mira sonriendo, al parecer oír peleas entre ellos era lo más natural del mundo.

El día que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo en algo me dará un síncope – comenta al pasar, mientras abría la heladera para servirse jugo - ¿De qué juego hablaban?

Neverwinter Nights 2 – contestan los gemelos al unísono.

Ahh si, es viejo ese juego… Ah, la respuesta es Seiya. Se me de memoria los juegos que juega, a veces creo que no habla de otra cosa.

La muchacha tomó asiento al lado de la ventana de la cocina, la cual estaba abierta y el sol entraba por ella. Desde allí podía verse el patio trasero. Al fondo había un pequeño cobertizo, Shun salía junto con Deathmask y Afrodita, mientras Shura los grababa con una cámara. Al parecer reían entre ellos.

Vaya, Afrodita ya comenzó a hacer cosas en el jardín – sonrió Saori -, seguro hará algo lindo ahí. ¿Es verdad que tiene un programa en la web o algo así?

De hecho tiene muchos suscriptores. Idea de Shura cuando se compró su cámara, ya era insoportable hasta que Afrodita se le ocurrió grabar como hacer algunas cosas de jardinería. Al parecer había cosas que en su blog eran difíciles de explicar y con los videos fue más fácil- Ahora prácticamente se la pasa grabando. Deathmask edita las cosas – contestó Saga quien pinchaba en broma a su hermano por no compartir galletas. A veces se comportaba como un niño.

Deberías entrar a ver los videos. De hecho varias amazonas – Kanon se atragantó y tras tomar un trago de té continuó -, están aprendiendo el oficio. Deberías ver el santuario, está muy lindo…. Basta Saga, siempre te comes todas las de chocolate, déjame algunas.

Saori ya estaba acostumbrada a las escenas de los hermanitos, mientras observaba al cuarteto del jardín y buscaba los videos de los que hablaba Saga desde su móvil, se le ocurrió una idea.


End file.
